


《情有独钟》chapter 18

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [18]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 25





	《情有独钟》chapter 18

李赫宰最近心情很差，自从李东海知道他同意自己回家住以后就彻底不理他了。也不知道跟谁学的，干脆跟他玩冷战，本来就不爱讲话，现在更是一句话都不说。他每天忙完工作借着由头跑出军区，马不停蹄地开着车赶到李东海家，然后跟在人屁股后面求和好。  
可惜李东海突然就不吃这套了，可他要是不跟着小家伙就一直哀怨的眼神瞪着他，等他一跟上来立马转头不理，几天下来饶是李赫宰也受不了。

他看见李东海正一个人在厨房里捣鼓水果，忙不迭跟过去从身后抱住“还不理我。”

李东海切水果的动作一顿，又继续手上的动作。  
他也不是故意这样，满肚子话说不出来，说多了又怕人家觉得自己矫情，说少了感觉李赫宰不明白自己的意思，干脆闭口不提。正好他也有点委屈，理都不想理，可李赫宰要是不理自己就更觉得委屈。  
原来李赫宰一听说他要回家简直如临大敌，生怕他从身边跑走不回来，现在倒好，上赶着送他回家住。后背紧贴李赫宰胸膛，温热的体温透过衣服传过来李东海更委屈了，既然舍不得他就让他跟回部队啊。

客厅的电视开着，电视节目的声音隐隐约约传来，更显得厨房里安静。李赫宰凑近人耳边，呼吸的气息喷洒在皮肤上，眼前的耳朵开始一点点变红。  
他笑了笑，轻吻了一下“每天都不理我，再这样我可不来了。”

“那你走吧。”李东海放下手里的东西转身就走，被一把拽住拉回去。还好他们家大，厨房离客厅老远，这边的动静客厅是听不见的。  
李赫宰皱眉，脸上的笑也收回去。  
“你到底怎么了？”

李赫宰这人不笑的时候面上还是冷的，常年军旅生活格外严肃，现在这样面无表情地抓着李东海的胳膊，直接把omega眼泪逼出来。  
眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉下来两滴，李赫宰一下子就慌了。他最怕李东海哭，下巴挂着两滴泪，眸子水润的委屈巴巴看着他。本来这人就长的无辜，一委屈起来简直尾巴耳朵都耷拉着，心都软了。

“别哭别哭..对不起，你别哭了。”李赫宰立马软下语气，轻柔抹掉omega脸上的泪抱进怀里哄，大手拍着后背。  
“不哭了，我错了。”

“你是不是不喜欢我了。”李东海闷在李赫宰怀里闷闷的开口，下巴枕在肩膀上。  
李赫宰轻轻拍着，转头亲了下李东海的脸“傻话。第一次那天早上我就说过，你可以说我讨厌，但不可以说我不爱你。”

李东海向后退了一步挣开怀抱，眼圈红红的看着alpha。暖色灯光照在两人头顶，连发丝都是亮的。李赫宰难得穿了白衬衫，严谨的系到最上面那一颗扣子，置身在欧式家具前贵气又禁欲。他看着李赫宰又有些失神，怎么有alpha长的这么好看。  
李赫宰跟过去捧起脸，两手一起揉了揉。  
“你这小家伙到底怎么了，有话就说给我听，我喜欢听你讲话。”

李东海咬唇，瞪着大眼睛注视李赫宰半天，在人鼓励的目光中开口，委屈巴巴一指操作台“我要吃水果。”

李赫宰一口气差点没喘上来，扶着大理石桌面叹气，挽起袖子拿起切得歪七扭八的苹果。  
“也不知道你是要吃苹果还是要杀苹果，切成这样。”

李东海跟在旁边做了个鬼脸，歪着头仔细看李赫宰挽袖子的动作，大眼睛在人侧脸和手臂间来回打量。李赫宰低着头切了几下，手上顿住“你再看我可就要亲你了。”

李东海噘着嘴转过身，他本来也不是特别能憋得住事的孩子，努力跟别的omega学了几天冷战，结果自己先冷不下去了。李赫宰专注手上的动作，眼角瞥见小孩小步蹭到自己身后也没在意，紧接着后背贴上omega的额头。  
李东海闷闷的在他身后开口。  
“你不许转过来。”  
“也不许转头。”omega又郁闷的补上一句“好丢脸。”

噗——  
李赫宰努力不笑出声，抿嘴忍住唇边笑意。

“你为什么不想跟我一起住，我这次回来以后你就没有以前那么想我了，以前我回家你就生气，现在还把我往外推。”  
软绵绵的声音絮絮叨叨的开始念叨起来，越说越委屈。  
“你为什么不喜欢我了，什么事情都不告诉我，你还威胁我说不来了，还嫌我话少。你果然变心了，你在外边有别的o了，他比我可爱。”  
“他们说男人变心就是从小事开始的，你以前从来不嫌弃我，你就是不喜欢我了，你想无缝连…”  
李赫宰实在听不下去了，这孩子越说越歪，都不知道要跑偏到哪去。他转过身第一件事就是把切好的苹果块塞到吧啦吧啦的小嘴里“又开始胡说八道。”

李东海一边吧唧吧唧嚼苹果一边窘迫地背对他“你干嘛转过来！！我还没说完呢…”

“再让你说就不知道要说哪去了，我什么时候嫌弃你了？不让你跟我走是因为怕你出事，部队里待着也没意思，不比自己家里住着舒服。”李赫宰扳过闹脾气小朋友的肩，注视他的眼睛一字一句地道“你说我不想你，那我为什么天天跑过来。”

李东海脸上一热，眨着眼睛四处乱瞟，十分没有底气。  
“你…羡慕我家有大房子呗…”

李赫宰无语凝噎。

金希澈在客厅坐得好好的，就听噼里啪啦一阵脚步声，自家弟弟噔噔噔从旋转楼梯跑上去。李赫宰端着一盘水果跟出来，笑着看前面那道背影，出声提醒“不要跑，别摔了。”  
金希澈探身子看热闹，啧啧咂嘴“哎呀，怎么东海就这么听李赫宰的话。”

“哦，你意思是我没有你弟乖。”朴正洙在一旁掀起眼皮看他一眼，然后继续翻书，表情十分平静。  
金希澈眼睛一转，赶紧坐到朴正洙身边“但是，我就喜欢你这样！”

李东海一口气跑进洗手间里反锁门，捂着脸站在洗手台前，镜子里的自己脸颊通红，嘴角咧着露出几颗牙尖儿。门板不轻不重地敲了敲，李赫宰声音在外面响起。  
“海海，出来吃水果。”

李东海咬着唇想了一下，屏息假装自己不在。李赫宰在门外笑着叹气，掏出一串钥匙打开门，里边的小孩目瞪口呆地看着他，看了看他又看了看钥匙，满头问号。  
李赫宰转了转手指上的钥匙圈，弯腰把人扛在肩上抱出去“话还没说完就跑，只许你说，连解释的机会都不给我？”

李东海腾空也不见一丝惧意，反正李赫宰又不会把他摔到，捂着耳朵蹬腿。  
“我不听我不听我不听我不听！”

话音刚落，屁股被人打了一巴掌。李赫宰一手就把他搂住，另一手拍了下肉肉的小屁股“我看就是不能把你自己扔在哪，几天就胡思乱想。”  
他把肩上乱动的人摁在床上，抓着脚腕拖到自己身下压住，不由分说先吻住软软的猫咪唇。李东海反应极快，转过头躲开，叽哩哇啦的控诉。  
“你想干什么！你看你不仅嫌弃我还想欺负我！你这是强人所难！”

李赫宰懒着跟他争，什么难不难，人都是自己的有什么难的。大手握住推自己的小手压过头顶，从人侧过头的颈侧开始落下吻，舌尖划过皮肤吸吮，口水的‘啧啧’声一响起刚刚还折腾得起劲的omega瞬间变乖，脖子都跟着红了起来。  
“你干嘛…”  
“不是说我不喜欢你？现在就告诉你多喜欢你。”  
李赫宰说着，故意用下身顶了顶，炸着毛的omega立马求饶“不要不要！我明天要出门的…”

“那正好，别出去了。”  
他们在床上抱着滚了几圈，衣物摩擦的声音伴着急促的喘息。李赫宰手臂夹在两人身体之间动了动，李东海便软下身子不再推阻，额头埋在人颈窝里，只露出害羞而通红的耳朵。

第二天是G国首都圈上流社会omega的聚会，李东海一万个不愿意也得参加，必要的人情往来他不能错过。他应酬几句就开始嫌烦，干脆一个人坐在沙发上发呆。omega多数细声细气，酒会只有悠扬的乐声和低语，偶尔能听到酒杯轻轻碰撞的清脆声响。  
李东海扫了一圈屋内，偷偷放下酒杯溜出去。  
酒会定在一家会员制酒店内，李东海在天台吹了阵风，入夜后的冷风吹散酒精的混沌。他还是不喜欢这种虚伪的应酬，扯着假笑人来人往实在觉得累。  
从宴会上偷偷溜走不算什么礼貌的事，李东海一边想着回去会挨骂一边偷偷摸摸坐电梯溜到一楼。路过大厅的时候却看到意想不到的场面，靠近纱帘的窗户那一桌坐着李赫宰，正和对面他不认识的一个omega在讲话。好像说到什么开心的事情，alpha笑了起来，眼下熟悉的笑纹露出，伸手把两人中间的盘子往对面推了推方便omega夹菜。  
李东海看清后猛地站住，笑意一下子僵在脸上。他站在原地看了一阵，没看出什么逾越的动作，就算是两个人单独在这种环境隐蔽的地方吃饭也不能说有什么问题。但他就是觉得酸，而且莫名其妙的生气，看见李赫宰笑生气，对面那个不认识的omega笑起来眼睛直直看向李赫宰他也生气。  
他跟李赫宰都没单独在外面吃过几次饭。而且那个omega，明明就是对李赫宰有意思！

李东海自己脑补了一整出狗男人在外彩旗飘飘，自己一杯水泼过去尖叫问他为什么在这里的剧情，果然昨晚只是在哄他而已，就是在外面有别的o了，还带出来吃晚饭呢！越想越惨，噘着嘴一脸难过往外走，临到门前的时候顿住，凭什么他自己不高兴，他不高兴也不能让别人高兴。

李赫宰刚夹了一筷子菜，熟悉的声音在旁边响起。  
“赫？”

他抬起头看过去，在人假笑的表情中读到一丝咬牙切齿的意味。清澈的眼底没有一点笑意，一眨不眨地看着他。  
“你怎么在这？”

非常好，虽然没有做亏心事，但是现在也觉得很亏心。  
李赫宰愣了一秒，快速反应过来。他刚要张嘴，李东海已经将注意力转移到对面的omega身上，带着浓浓的正宫气息趾高气昂地问道。  
“请问你是？”

瞧瞧自己给这小家伙惯的，骄纵的不得了。李赫宰笑着站起身，手臂十分自然地搭上李东海的腰往怀里带。  
“这是我小时候的朋友，向阳，最近刚回国。”又看着怀里噘嘴的人笑，正色道“我男朋友，李东海。”

说完，唤来侍者在自己旁边加了把椅子“怎么跑这来了，吓我一跳。”

李东海表情比来时明媚不少，不得不说李赫宰那句“男朋友”确实把他哄好了，谁不喜欢自己alpha正大光明的介绍自己，尤其是在疑似情敌面前，更加舒爽。他落座后李赫宰把自己的碗推给他，又招手要来菜单。  
“这都是辣的，你不爱吃，你看看想要什么。”

“你点吧，我都行。”李东海先低头喝了口汤，熬得浓稠的补汤下胃以后暖暖的。  
喝汤的间隙看到对面向阳不算太好的脸色心里有几分得意，干脆放下汤匙环住李赫宰的胳膊撒娇“我今晚都没吃饭，再给我要个蛋糕嘛。”

李赫宰低头看菜单的余光瞥见李东海说完冲对面向阳得意一笑，心知肚明却不点破，笑着由李东海闹。正好他也头疼怎么让向阳对自己死心，李东海在这无疑是帮了他大忙。  
李东海看了下李赫宰的脸色，alpha不仅没有半点不耐烦反而由着他胡搅蛮缠，嘴角噙笑越来越明显，连眼里都染上笑意。他也知道自己的小心思已经被看穿，不好意思抿抿嘴干脆更加变本加厉。

“这个清炒菜心…”

“我都不配吃肉的嘛..”李东海撇嘴，可怜巴巴地眨眼睛“你喂兔子呢？”

李赫宰笑出声，捏捏使坏小孩儿的脸颊“谁说自己要增肌减脂来着？”

“这里的荤菜确实好吃，你们先点，我去洗手间。”向阳实在看不下去，有几个人能做到看自己喜欢的人和别人打情骂俏。  
等他走远了，李东海立刻收起笑，在自己椅子上坐好。  
“我要吃辣子鸡丁。”  
“你又不吃辣，要什么辣的。”李赫宰揉揉他的头发“又生气了？”

“我是不爱吃，但是你们俩爱吃啊，我看你们挺能吃到一块去的。”李东海挑着眉看人，之前被一句男朋友安抚下来的醋意又开始翻腾起来。  
“都知道带来这种地方吃饭呢，我想跟你出门吃顿饭都难的不得了~”  
“算了算了你们吃，我先走了。”

“去哪。”  
李赫宰伸手把人拉回来，一手按着扑腾的人一手叫来侍者点餐。等侍者收起菜单走远左右看看，趁着四下无人的光景摁住李东海胡乱亲了一通。  
“乖乖陪我吃饭，结束了一起回家。”

被吻得脸红的人老老实实坐在椅子上埋头喝汤，顺便在李赫宰的新鞋上狠踩了一脚出气。  
向阳回来时桌上已经摆好了新上的菜，李赫宰见他回来笑笑，客套的挑起话头。

“这次回来还走吗？”

话音刚落，大腿内侧被omega狠狠地拧了一下，疼得他倒吸口气又赶紧屏住，僵着脖子转过头看李东海。  
被看的人面上毫无愧意，好像刚刚伸手在他大腿上使劲掐了一下的不是自己一样，冲桌上努努嘴“我想吃这个。”

李赫宰认命的拿起筷子给他夹到盘子里，又给李东海杯子倒上饮料。李东海把刚刚掐人的那只手光明正大伸到李赫宰面前，理直气壮。  
“给我揉一下，手疼。”

李赫宰：…………  
他一对上人恶作剧过后得意的小眼神就生不起气，握着那只小手在手中不轻不重的揉了揉，凑到李东海耳边一字一句“欠收拾？”  
李东海一下子收回手，低头努力扒饭。

坐在对面的向阳心里不是滋味，默默看着李赫宰应了这omega一个又一个骄纵无理的要求，耐心且温柔。他印象里的李赫宰冷静自持，看起来对谁都彬彬有礼却有距离感，让他觉得这人好像天上清冷的月亮，不刺眼，光亮却照耀周围。  
李赫宰好似刚刚什么都没发生，坐直身体又问了一遍“还走吗？叔叔阿姨年纪也大了。”

“嗯，不走了。”  
向阳回过神来，努力扯出笑容。他刚回国就听说了李赫宰订婚的事，而且还是和一个豪门小少爷。  
他以为李赫宰一定不喜欢这种家庭的omega，却没想到见了面才知道，原来李赫宰是真的像外界传的那样疼人疼得紧，想来那些饭后闲话大概十有八九都是真的。  
他还从来没见过李赫宰这么纵过谁，这omega一看就是被宠坏了的，完全就是有恃无恐恃宠而骄。可能是注意到他的目光，埋头吃饭的李东海咽下嘴里的东西，心情极好地弯起嘴角。  
“呀，我该怎么称呼你呀，以后还有见面的机会呢。”  
他看着向阳的脸色慢慢说道“等我和赫宰结婚那天，发小肯定也得来吧，对吧？”

向阳两腮肌肉咬紧，呼吸有些不稳，话还没说出来眼圈就先红了。李东海看在眼里暗自嘲笑，就这点本事，还想背地里勾搭他的alpha。  
李赫宰揉揉小孩的头，好心转移话题解围。  
“就叫向阳就好，他没有别的小名。”

李东海回头瞪了李赫宰一眼，反正他的目的也已经达到了，干脆闭嘴专心吃自己的。李赫宰一边闲聊一边给李东海夹菜，皱眉轻声批评他挑食，又宠溺的捡走他不爱吃的。  
看着对面的互动向阳心里更加苦涩，味同嚼蜡，他从没想过李赫宰还会有这一面，所有的锋芒都被omega抹平，宽厚的好像一片大海。  
他就这么看着，不禁感叹。  
“赫宰，你好像比以前爱说话了。”

李东海听完飞快的挑了下眉，碍着嘴里有食物才没快言快语怼回去。李赫宰轻笑，好像已经不是第一次听到这话了，他自己也发现自己像个老头子一样对着李东海絮絮叨叨个没完。  
“你是不知道东海多爱讲话，跟他在一起哑巴都能开口说出两句。”

向阳苦笑“这不挺好，阿姨以前总嫌你闷，现在这样正好。”

李赫宰眼神落在吃饭的李东海身上又温柔了几分，不知道想到了什么，他轻轻笑起来，含笑点头。  
“是，我也觉得现在很好。”

李东海突然放下筷子“我去洗手间，你们聊。”

李赫宰摁住他肩膀凑到耳边小声嘱咐几句才放他走，直到李东海身影从大厅消失目光仍停在人离开的方向。向阳撑着下巴看着，眼神中有些迷恋，陷入爱情的男人总是格外有魅力。更何况是一个常年冷情冷性的人深情专一的时候，向阳的目光从李赫宰鬓角一点点滑到下颌，在人上身转了一圈收回。  
“我听说他是金希澈的弟弟？”

“嗯，有钱人家的小孩儿，是不是格外爱闹腾。”李赫宰说着说着又带上笑，笑容里满是宠溺。  
“让他哥给惯的，天天上蹿下跳。”

“没想到你喜欢这样的。”向阳没心思吃东西，拨两下盘里的菜放下筷子“我以为阿姨不会同意呢。”  
“以前不太喜欢，现在已经能接受了。”

向阳正色，他不想再装傻了，想把话说明白。看起来他在国外这些年已经错过太多了，不想再错过了。  
“赫宰，说实话，其实以前我们..”

“我跟他订婚了，不出意外结婚也是没多远的事，你要是不出去的话说不定能赶上。”

向阳的话还没说完就被李赫宰半路截断，他抬眼直视李赫宰的眼睛，那堂堂正正看过来的目光里没有一丝他幻想的感情。这便明白了，向阳垂下眼睛，算不上失去，他也根本没拥有过。  
李东海躲在洗手间里戳手机，一边吹胡子瞪眼的吃醋一边沾沾自喜李赫宰的坦诚。

【青梅竹马的旧叙完了吗？】

【旧再多也没有你的醋多，快回来。】

李东海得意的笑，步伐轻快走出洗手间。李赫宰到底有几个青梅竹马，有多少人对他有心思都不要紧，只要李赫宰喜欢自己，一直这样坦诚就足够了。  
他想要的就是这份坦诚。

李赫宰早已察觉到旁边小家伙愈发明媚的笑容，小孩子得到玩具一样，带着胜利者的炫耀飘飘然坐下。  
“我跟我哥说不用来接我了。”  
“嗯，我送你回去。”李赫宰又往他盘里夹了点菜，轻声催促“快吃，都快凉了。”

向阳好像抓住了时机，见缝插针挑起话头。  
“你们…还没同居？”

“嗯？”李赫宰抬眼，这种事就没必要告诉了，他不喜欢自己的私生活太公开。  
李东海已经对这个段位不配称作对手的omega失去兴趣，昨夜刚被标记过还带着浓郁的雪松味，他一边喝汤一边悄然放出信息素。  
向阳自然感受到了，尴尬的闭上嘴，喃喃“啊，我就是问问…”

一顿食之无味的晚饭结束后，李赫宰在路边送向阳上车，绅士的伸手替他挡住车顶，坐稳后关上车门。李东海在后头看着，嘁的一声撇撇嘴，干脆转过身背对他们，眼不见心不烦。  
李赫宰目送那辆车开远，一转身便是自家小朋友望天的背影。他悄悄走过去，一把抱住。  
“回家了！”  
“啊！！”李东海猛地跳起来“吓死我了！！”

李赫宰被他逗的大笑几声，一把揽过腰“走吧。”

“去哪？你离我远点，你还去给他开车门，你干脆跟他回家算了，正好人家喜欢你，干脆来个请君入瓮你俩双宿双飞青梅竹马梦想成真。”

“这么大方？”李赫宰偏过头亲了亲李东海“难得你这么大方，那我可去了。”

“你去啊，最好是直接标记他这辈子都别出他家门，还来找我干嘛啊给你弄个帽子你去当皇帝算了。”

李赫宰笑眯眯地伸手去捏李东海的脸“那可不行，我身上被你挠出来的还没好，已经被你标记了。”

李东海翻了个白眼，去掰腰间的手臂。  
“烦死了！离我远点！讨厌死你了！！”

身后alpha在他耳边低低的笑，抱的更紧，两个人贴在一起往车上走。一路走一路伴随着李东海炸毛的大呼小叫和李赫宰低声安抚。  
他们两个人闹得正开心，没注意到路旁一辆黑色的轿车缓缓跟在身后，里边的人降下车窗盯着这边的动静。

“呵，这omega还真是好命…”

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
